The Tangled Web
by BAMF Guy
Summary: Post KoT, Al and Moze focused. Though working for different purposes, Aladdin to save his kingdom and Mozenrath to regain his lost powers the two set aside their hatred for another to join forces. Canon but might be bumped up to M later for darker theme


Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin, Buena Vista and all those other chaps do. So don't sue.

The Tangled Web: An Aladdin Fanfiction

Chapter One: Betrayal

The sun hadn't quiet risen over the sand dunes when a lone figure crept out of the shadows. True to any skilled thief the shrouded person's footsteps were silent and his own breathing timed perfectly with that of the sleeping princess in the bed across the room from him.

After all he couldn't chance what would happen if the woman awoke.

Reaching for the door he stole one last glance at the princess of Agrabagh before closing the door quickly his objection almost complete. Already he could feel the approach of dawn despite the dark cloth that covered most of his face. Time was against him and he had a lot of ground to cover in a short period of time if his plan was to succeed.

The thief made his way as quickly as the passing guards would allow him as the slunk past the throne room, out the menagerie and towards the old knotted tree just inches short of the west wall. Smiling through the mantle the masked figure couldn't help but find it ironic that the princess's old escape route was going to be his own as well.

Gracefully clearing the distance between the last branch and the city wall the boy looked out at the city as if it were the first time he had ever seen it. The dilapidated streets had a strange beauty to them as the hot Arabian sun poured down on the sandstone walls, painting them with color.

Funny how you never noticed things like this until it was too late to appreciate them.

But he could only admire it for a few seconds before his carelessness got the better of him.

"INTRUDER ON THE WEST GATE!" A guard cried before the whole palace was busting with the sound of the alert horns.

Dropping a f-bomb the cloaked thief yanked off his headpiece realizing with a cold, gripping certainty that this was suddenly going to be a lot harder than he had originally thought.

His cover blown Aladdin only took to a second to gage the distance between him and the ground before he vaulted towards it. Clearing the outer wall to the palace the limber boy was a little panicked and landed unceremoniously short causing him to crash head first into a pile of crates.

"Ouch." Was all he could manage as he picked his face off the ground. The wood was already half rotten from the weather and heat, so it hurt his pride more than anything else as he scrambled to pick himself up. Already he could hear Raszoul bellowing orders to his subordinates. He had only a few seconds to get out of sight before the guards would be on top of him. Making a mad dash for the alleyway, Aladdin needed to get to a place with more people. It would only be a matter of time now before Genie joined the chase and if he was caught that would be the end of it.

He had to make it out of the city and to the port before that could happen.

As a flash of black and red caught his eye and he knew the guards were already hot on his trail even if they hadn't spotted him. Bolting towards the already hustling marketplace Aladdin weighed his options as he shoved past people and jumped over the occasional moving cart.

The rooftop option was out, while it would slow down the guards it made him a prime target for Genie and Carpet.

"The alley it is then." He somewhat sighed to himself. All of his travel plans had already been prepared for him, all he had to do was make it to the Skull and Dagger. Which was smack across town and as fate always seemed to dictate also in the worst part of the city. It didn't take a genius to realize that a prince (even a former beggar prince) wandering head first into a thieves den was a bad idea.

Another cry from the guards told him he didn't have too much of a choice in the matter and with that he was running again. Besides he'd take a few bandits over semi-phenomenal nearly cosmic powers any day of the week.

Adrenaline was fighting most of guilt wrenching his gut but already the little voice in his head was nagging that once he got a moment to think everything would come crashing down on him like bricks. So he tried not think, he tried to push it all back so far that all he could focus on was the crowd. But despite his best intentions to fight the screaming mob of ideas in his head, guilt was already biting into him. And he couldn't help entertain for a few small seconds that maybe it would be better if just considered giving himself up and throwing himself to the mercy of the Sultan and Jasmine.

He immediately silenced that thought.

No, that was the one thing he couldn't do.

Even if this hurt the people he loved, wounded the trust of the city he called home and made every nation think he was a traitor he had to move forward. And news spread fast. Certainly after the royal guard was able to figure out what had happened Aladdin knew he would probably be on wanted posters all over the Seven Deserts.

He could take that though. It wouldn't be the first time he had been labeled a criminal. But as for his friends; they would just have to trust him.

When it was over he could tell them about it. Beg them for forgiveness and do whatever it took to set this right. But for now he had to go on alone.

Scowling he shook his himself out of his thoughts and let a small snort. Wasn't the whole point of this exercise _not_ to think about it right now? He had to escape first, find a way to prove his innocence later.

Throwing his mantle back on the boy stopped running and tried to steel his composure as he ducked into the darkly lit alleyway that led to the thieves guild. The stench of despair and greed practically bled off the grimy street. Aladdin could feel shifty eyes leering at him from every corner on the street as he intruded into their world. Luckily for him they seemed to grudging accept his presence simply by his attire alone.

But that's what he hated about the world.

People were so obsessed with appearances. All it took was a dark cloak and scimitar to turn a hero into a thief. And likewise, a turban turned a street rat into a prince. But as much as he hated it this time at least that unwritten rule was convenient. If the guards tried to follow him here they'd be met with a warm welcome from the guild. Even if they didn't recognize Aladdin as one of their own, the guild would protect any information regarding him out of spite for the guards if nothing else. There was a deep gap between the palace folk and the unfortunates of Agrabagh. And although the prince himself helped breach that gap by being from this other world outside the palace walls, he was not yet sultan. Empathic and compassionate as they were the current rulers of Agrabagh just didn't understand this part of their world. Things like poverty, hunger and desperation was just definitions in a book to them. So until he actually ruled this country for himself all Aladdin could do was watch and pray for the day when he could really make a difference in these peoples lives. Rescuing them for monsters and natural disasters was one thing, but someday he'd find a way to save them where it mattered.

Because yes, even thieves deserved a second chance.

Walking with a bit more confidence once he realized he wasn't being followed Aladdin could already see the black tattered curtains that decorated the entrance to the Skull and Dagger. Passing through the stench of unwashed bodies and coarse drunken laughter, Aladdin found one of the bouncers on the far end of the room. As expected of the guild, this man was easily twice Aladdin's height and three times his weight in muscle. Bare chested and littered with scars the only thing that wasn't covered in hair on the man was his cold piercing eyes. Glaring at the boy the man's silence somehow managed to make him seem bigger still. Seeing rock ifrits less intimidating Aladdin couldn't help swallow a lump in his throat. He wasn't sure if the man could be trusted to keep his word but he matched the letter's description and at least a guy that big could buy him some time. Shaking his head he smirked. At this point he almost doubted the guards were following him at all. They valued their necks far more than his.

_Which means smooth sailing from here as long as nothing else goes wrong. _He mused to himself.

Suddenly the blaring sound of a unknown mechanical horn blared and a blue police car screeched through the blackened streets. Slamming his palm into his face Aladdin forced back a heaved sigh. Why had he done that? Every time he tried to be a optimist that things might go quietly for once, he always managed to jinx himself. After all the universe, or maybe just Chaos, really liked proving him wrong.

As Genie's voice projected through the strange motorized cart Aladdin tried to slip deeper into the shadows of the bar. Squeezing himself between a support column and the bar he turned once more to the man. Intimidating or not the small ache of fear at the thought of being caught forced Aladdin to motion to the man. Reaching in his pocket the boy was unable to completely force down the guilt swimming in his stomach as he took one of the heavy gold stocks he had "borrowed" from the royal treasury and placed it in the man's hand.

"We've been expecting you, _great_ Prince." The man grinned over emphasizing the prince part just so he could watch the youth squirm. "Everything is ready for you. Just follow the tunnel in the back and we'll see you're taken care of."

Glancing around Aladdin decided to barter for one more thing and took out another heavy stack before any of the greedy eyes in the room could see his hand. Letting thieves know you have money is like letting a shark know your bleeding.

"And the other is for your silence." The boy instructed as the money quickly passed from his hands to the giant palm of the man.

Gruffly the bouncer nodded his disdain for the boy disappearing as he slipped the large gold stacks in his pockets. As a seasoned thief he could tell they were pure just from the weight of them. Besides despite his checkered past and previous lifetime on the streets the little prince before him was still painfully honest.

Motioning for him to follow the giant made his way to the kitchen and unbarred the back door swinging it open. Aladdin didn't bother glancing back as bolted through the passage way that would take him to through the passage, but then neither did the man for the black door was quickly shut behind him.

"Hey Tiny." The blue Djinn from outside called said only seconds after the door had closed. "You haven't seen a runaway prince around here have you?"

His thick lip curling the man managed a sneer, "Why of course. We keep all our princes here in the kitchen." He said with as much sarcasm and malice as he could manage. Taking a few steps forward the man jabbed a dirty thumbnail deep into the creature's chest. "You'd better hope for your sake that your prince isn't here, monster. That street rat has caused more damage to my establishment over the years than a plague of plagues." His cracked chipped teeth glistening as the man fingered the hilt of his sword, "So I suggest you find him before we do."

Visibly cringing Genie backed away and flew back to the streets not catching the man's small smile. He guesssed Al and the thieves guild still hadn't kissed and made up. It was just part of that good guy bad guy thing. Well if the thieves knew anything they weren't talking. Strange considering they looked like a bunch that would sell out their own mother's for a shekel.

Raising himself up and out of the dark streets he found Carpet and Princess Jasmine hovering in the marketplace.

"Any luck Genie?" The girl asked the moment she spotted the familiar blue mass of her lover's best friend.

"Nothing that would point to Al." Genie sighed for once finding himself short on jokes.

Biting her lip Jasmine's heavy lidded eyes were a swirl of confusion and anger. "But Razoul said they spotted a lone figure going towards the Skull and Dagger. He must be somewhere around here!"

Rolling his eyes Genie kept the retort he had to that stuffed in his mouth. He doubted the guards could spot their own shadows on the wall.

Clenching her fists it was all Jasmine could do to keep herself from snarling, "Why would he do this? What was he thinking?"

"Yeah you'd think that after the whole run in with his dad, he would have gotten his fill of the whole wanted criminal thing..." Genie mused before he quickly cut himself off seeing as Jasmine was far from being amused.

"Even a prince can be sent to the executioner's block for stealing from the Sultan." The princess said harshly but with undertones of remorse at the thought of what could befall the man she adored. "Not to mention the books he took were touring here from Galifem. Can you imagine what would happen if Queen Hipposdeth discovers they're missing?"

"War for starters, that's for sure." The Djinn commented trying to shake off the images of what the enraged women warriors on flying mounts could do to the average Joe Smuck community that made up the Royal Guard.

"At this rate even father might not be able to blow this over if word gets out to the other rulers of the seven deserts." Jasmine practically seethed.

Surprised at her ferocity Genie blanched a bit before he scratched his head. "Al must have had a good reason-" He started before Jasmine shook head head bitterly.

"That's the _point_, Genie." She whispered. "Aladdin would never in his right mind do something like this. Breaking into the royal treasury, raiding the library and then leaving without a word to any of us. He could never betray this city. Someone has to be forcing him to do this."

"You're right the kid was acting squirrelly since last night." Genie sighed scratching his head. He remembered vaguely the expression on the young sultan-to-be's face when a trade merchant had come to the palace with a small parcel for the boy. It had been a letter and a old scroll, both of which Aladdin had shielded from the others eyes. The moment he had finished reading it the color had drained from his face and for a moment the former street rat looked as though he would collapse. Then with a nervous smile Al had brushed it off and life returned to normal.

Well, as normal as it could considering how busy the boy was with his tutors these days.

From morning, noon and night an army of stuffy advisers and teachers had been sent from all corners of the Seven Deserts to make sure the former thief could at least pass as a prince. After the honeymoon Aladdin had been thrust headfirst into a fate worse than death. Seventeen years worth of princely lessons and newt nosed blue blood teachers were enough to drive anyone insane. And being drilled into the kid from dusk to dawn was everything from diplomacy to ballroom dancing. Of course the kid had been a bit lackluster these days; he had to walk with half a palace full of idiots up his butt.

If Genie hadn't known better he wouldn't be surprised if the kid had staged a theft just to get out of the palace for a day.

Forcing back that though Genie knew Aladdin just didn't have it in him to do something like this out of spite.

But that was what he did know that had the Djinn so mad. Genie should have known better, supposedly he was the kid's best friend wasn't he? Instead he had completely ignored that sad defeated look on his buddy when he had went to bed last night, blaming it on fatigue instead of wondering why his best bud's eyes looked so haunted. Anger rising up Genie was half upset at the kid for not confiding in him and half at himself for not knowing bad things happen when Al got that look on his face.

"I should have known something was up." The Djinn muttered sadly.

His bitter thoughts weren't lifted any by the fact that down below them the guards seemed to be simply running around like idiots.

"And I'm supposed to be the peanut gallery," The magical creature scoffed watching them.

The crime was still pretty fresh though and Aladdin was a criminal mastermind compared to the royal stooge brigade. In fact the only real clue that pointed to Al at all was how flawlessly the royal treasury and the the library _had_ been ransacked. The kid had theft down to art.

Well he did slip up letting the guards see him flee the crime scene... but we all have our flaws.

Coughing he watched as Jasmine ran through the crowd, stopping anyone who crossed her path. Most of the townspeople were mildly mortified to have their princess shake their shoulders and holler like an angry child. But Jas had Al's worst qualities and the Djinn could only imagine a similar scene if the tables were turned.

The letter that had started it all had vanished with the person it was intended for but Al had left scroll that had been attached to it behind. Sadly upon reading it's contents Genie had come to a dead end. It was just an old copy of the _Epic of Gilgamesh _ which was a good read chalk full of the kind of monsters and adventure that made Aladdin's day.

But it was still nothing short of your average storybook to keep the kid's at home interested.

No matter how many times they looked the scroll over, it was just a scroll.

But right now that scroll and the small shopping list of things Al had stolen was all they had to go on as to why the kingdom's prince had committed high robbery and fled the kingdom only a month after his wedding.

Glancing out at the desert Genie couldn't hide the fear in his voice, "Wherever you are little buddy," He whispered. "I hope you know what you're doing."

(The Port of Agrabagh)

Dismounting the tall black mare he was riding Aladdin took a deep breath of the salty air. No matter how many times he saw the ocean he strangely never got tired of it. The port of Agrabagh may have been a few minutes away when you flew by carpet but otherwise it nearly a half a days ride through the desert to the coast. Looking up at the blazing sun he was lucky to still have a few hours before nightfall. Handing the reigns to his company Aladdin swore he'd die happy if he never saw the Thieves Guild again.

"If you ever need an escort service again, my prince," The old withered thief at his right grinned before pulling away and leading his mount back towards Agrabagh, "Please don't hesitate to call us. We're always happy to help our future Sultan. Don't forget to ask for Hamid."

Whether it was true or not, Aladdin still felt somewhat insulted as the man rode away and could feel his cheeks burn with shame. This was already turning into the biggest scandal Agrabagh had had since well... he and Jasmine had fallen in love. Right now he could only imagine that every prince Jasmine had turned down and every stuffy advisor that had ever whispered anything against their love was having a field day. He was now a beggar prince who turned his back on his wife and city after stealing priceless artifacts on display from another country. The very thought made his insides ache as it tore through his conscious. The weight of his pack was now almost as heavy as his heart.

But despite the guilt, the raging self loathing and anger welling up in his body at the thought of what he was doing to the people he loved he continued forward. Hiking up his belongings to a more comfortable position the tattered leather bag was already bothering even his strong shoulders. But since it was packed full of stone tablets, gold and old thick tomes of course it wasn't going to be light. Making his way to the port the salt air stung at his face and eyes the closer to he got to the sea. He had a strange love/hate relationship with this port. It was a reminder of childhood happiness and everything he had once had and lost. But as with all things regarding love, even if the memories brought back pain he couldn't hate them for it.

The dark nasty part of his mind he hated to listen to wondered if he'd come to think of Agrabagh in the same way.

Shaking himself out of his guilt trip he made his way towards the largest ship in the dock. Like the thief the first mate on board the ship was expecting him. How very like his _client. _When he was aboard and his belongings safely hidden from the other crew members Aladdin stepped outside so he could watch as the sandy plain before him disappeared into the distance for what he prayed would not be the last time.

As it vanished he felt very real fear grip his chest.

He was alone and soon would be considered a traitor to his nation.

The ruthlessness of his _client_ had proven that the man didn't cut corners. Until he reached his destination Aladdin had no choice but to rely on the instructions he had been given. Everything felt so out of his control.

And that was the type of person Aladdin was at his core, the type that charged headfirst at his problems. In a situation like this he felt helpless. A feeling he didn't like much.

His hands went into his pocket as he fingered the crumpled up parchment within it. He didn't need to reread what had been said to him but the very memory turned his normally warm brown eyes cold with rage. Unable to force back the overpowering wash of anger he stared at his twisted expression. He would he let himself have this moment of pure rage. Clutching the rail with shaking hands, his heavy lashed eyelids were glowing with the angry tears he refused to shed.

Even if it was something he had to... he _had_ betrayed Agrabagh. Excuses aside... he had just turned his back on everything he loved.

Call it a bad day but right now Aladdin didn't feel heroic in the least. The anger was replaced with something colder, something darker. Something he almost didn't think himself capable of feeling.

And for the first time in his life he had every intention of paying back in full everything this man was doing to him.

As foreign as it sounded in his mind he knew what he wanted.

_Revenge._

Shuddering in the cold Aladdin could only blame the few angry tears that managed to escape on the sea spray.

_(End Chapter 1)_


End file.
